Remember When Smencil's Weren't Addictive?
by She-Pirates kick-BUTT
Summary: Smelly pencils are cool, But what happens when everyone at Destiny High gets addicted? The Ninja PowerPuffs come to the rescue. Until, they get distracted and start to fall for the villain. But is it really them? Slightly AU


"No Clues  
>No Videos<br>No Prints  
>No Hair<br>No Witnesses  
>No Suspects<br>No Nothing  
>No Nothing<br>No Nothing"

That's what was heard as she came walking into the lab, Professor muttering is mantra, over and over and over wile hunched over his computer.

"What's wrong daddy?" Blossom asked, normally she wouldn't call him daddy but he looked, stress. Maybe he didn't hear her, and was talking to himself, but the Professor semi-answered: "I can't solve it, it's impossible just, impossible. There are no clues. No videos, No prints, No hair, No witnesses, No suspects, No nothing, No. No. No. there's nothing…"

Before he could finish his mantra, Blossom grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him while pronunciated, "What. Is. Wrong?'

Still not talking in complete sentences—which was okay since his eyes were bloodshot, normally square face sagging, and his body was thin, as if he's been sitting here reviewing security cameras for days- the professor answered. "New case…no clues…at all…strange items…red haze…flying ships…" were the last words professor got out before going out cold. Blossom grabbed the sheet with the details for the crime on it and stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing the professor and carrying him into his bedroom. Which luckily was a room off to the side of his laboratory. After setting him down, she dashed up into her shared bedroom-slash-headquarters.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! Check this out!" Blossom yelled as she got into the bedroom.

"What is it?" The blonde questioned, swiveling her chair from YouTube to look at her orange-haired sister.

"Yo." Buttercup muttered. Slightly lifting her head up from the ground so she wouldn't be _completely_ upside-down on the couch…eating nachos.

"I think we have a new mission coming up. I found this note next to his computer." Blossom explained.

"Found, or stole?" Buttercup joked.

"Oh, shut up!" Blossom said, pushing Buttercup out of her position while starting to read the note.

"_Whomever this concerns,_

_Please help us. There have been strange crimes going around the city; Thrift stores robbed, homes being broken in, but nothing was stolen, Library books stolen, trees only cut halfway through, These crimes may seem strange and not up to your caliber, but we can't find _any_ clues. There are no suspects, no witnesses, our video feeds seem to either go dead, or spot nothing wrong. No one would do crimes as petty as these, yet our best researchers can't find anything. Maybe you can, since you're the best of the best. I trust you._

_Here is a list of all the places that have been hit:  
>The Picklon Forest<br>The deli on Brunson St  
>The Miller Library<br>The Red light on the intersection of Shelton and Oregasi  
>KFC on Rainbow Rd.<em>

_From,  
>Mrs. Bellum, the Mayor's secretary and personal assistant."<em>

_P.S: In the Picklon Forest, a tree seems to, squeak. Like a Rubber Duck. Whatever it is, it's lodged in the tree and we can't completely slice off the tree because it is one of our largest, and many groups of animals such as squirrels, hawks, owls, chipmunks, woodpeckers, etc.-inhabit it._

_\/SECURITY SEAL/SECURITY SEAL\SEAL FOR SECURITY/SECURITY SEAL\/_

"But that's not the thing that worries me, it's that Dad can't even figure it out." Blossom continued.

There was a moment of stunned silence.(Well, it would be silent but Jeanette McCurdy was playing in the background) The professor was the smartest person in the universe. He has in IQ of 168, 8 points higher than Einstein himself*.

Buttercup broke it, "Don't worry, we'll go out on a convert mission. We're Super Spies! A-"

"I thought we were ninjas?" Bubbles said.  
>"Spies"<br>"Ninjas"  
>"Spies"<br>"Ninjas"  
>"Spies"<br>"Ninjas"  
>"Spies"<br>"Ninjas"  
>"Spies"<br>"Ninjas"  
>"We're Spies you [insert first 2 letters of profanity of choice]-"<p>

"Okay, Okay. How about we become Super Ninja Spies?" Blossom intervened.

"SURE!" Bubbles chirped.

"I think that we should just let the professor handle this, he's the top criminologist in the country and if he can't solve this, what makes us think we can.

"Whatever. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Buttercup said, pointing a glare and Bubbles, "And with my smarts, leadership, friendliness, connections brilliance, cunning, and overall awesomeness combined with your –err- uh…Sweetness and nagginess **(sp?)**, will save the day. Like we always do. Plus, I'm itching to get back into the field, I wanna see the action instead of being on the sidelines getting reports."

Everyone sunk in what the message, and Buttercup's speech, said. Surprisingly, it was Blossom that spoke up, "Butters is right, we should try to help. It's our job as heroines."

Everyone nodded and got ready for bed. Blossom copied the note, and placed the original into the professor's room. Bubbles signed out of YouTube, And Buttercup stepped on her sisters' beds to plop into her own.**

As soon as Buttercup was drifting to sleep, Blossom stepped in and said: "BUTTERCUP! Why do you insist on stepping on top of my pillows to get into your bed. Why don't you just use your ladder? You know I hate it when my pillows have deep creases in them."

"Because, sister dear," Buttercup mock snobbily responded, "It annoys you so. And I just love to annoy you. It just makes my life so much more complete knowing I have stressed you." And with that, all 3 girls cascaded into sleep. Little did they know, that would be their last time sleeping in their room for a long time.

oOo  
>0-\-0

Buttercup being, surprisingly, the early riser of the trio, got up and pulled down the wallpaper. Yes, pulled. She pulled down the wallpaper to reveal a mini tech and gadget warehouse. On the Spy side, was the mainframe, carry-a-long tech pieces -like lie detector watches, sound recording earings, camera pins, etc.- , disguises, and tools. (like print dusters, crowbars, etc.) On the Ninja half, were weapons, the ninja suit, and tracking devices, and a GPS receiver,

Buttercup sat in the spy computer, and downloaded a map of Townsville, and the towns video camera feeds. Yes, BC was a hacker. Blossom may have been the smart one, but Buttercup was the hacking genius. She could crack any code, pull up any file, and log in your passwords. She was also the weapons specialist. Blossom, was the planner She could fight, and did a little bit of hacking, but her forte was creating plans, and putting them to use. She also got the clues. The things like, what shoes they were wearing. The stuff that seems like it doesn't matter, but does. Bubbles was probably the most important though, getting information. It may not seem it from her innocent nature, but she was an excellent liar. She would create the most believable cover stories. Sometimes, she didn't even have to do that. Being the prettiest, she could get almost anything she wanted with a hairflip and a wave. **(A/N: lol,like in Legally Blondes)** Or, if it was a woman, she'd "adore" them like an apprentice and learn their secrets that way. If they only had 10 minutes to hack into a drug dealers files to find where they get their merchandise, they'd be done in 7.

After Buttercup uploaded the information, she showered , and dressed for her early morning jog…to the donut shop.

"Yo, Karla. Get me the usual." Buttercup called as soon as she got in the store. She dropped into her favorite seat, the small, circular booth in the corner by the window with the _'New! Vanilla Cinamon Latte sign!'_ over it; Even though it has been there for at least a year.

"Coming right up Buttercup!" Karla yelled from the Kitchen. Karla was Buttercup's best bestie. They became friends in the 5th grade detention hall; Buttercup was in trouble for putting a kid in a (short) coma. But was it her fault? He made fun of her for wearing make-up. Karla rigged all of the water fountains in the room to burst as the teacher walked over to collect her project ,that counted for 65% of the grade, that she didn't do. She also put a kick me sign on her back. But was it her fault the kids actually kicked her? They instantly bonded. They traded prank ideas, stuck up for one another, even gave advice. They were the best of friends. However, Karla's parents were LOADED! And they didn't approve of Karla hanging out with anyone besides other aristocrats. They said that buttercup was a bad influence and if they got in trouble one more time with her, they'd move her to a private, all girls school. Karla didn't believe them. They beat up a kid who was beating up another kid, her parents sent her to Miss Julie's Academy for Lovely Young Ladies. Karla moved out, of the house and into he own apartment. Her parents sent her money, but she got a job at Krispy Kreme.

"Here you go." Karla said, pushing her spikey fuschia pink hair out of her eye, and tossing a hot glazed donut, a crumb donut, and cup of hot apple cider on her table before sitting down with her.

"Thanks."

"Save some for me." Karla said before taking half of the crumb donut and the rest of the glazed. Which wasn't much considering Buttercup wolfed down 80% of it.

"So, how you doin?" Karla asked.

"I got a job." Butters answered. Karla nodded. She knew all about Buttercup being a spy/ninja.

"Where?"

"Townsville."

Karla laughed in amusement, (but why else would you laugh?) " Townsville…Is…So, LAME! You'd hate it there. Only ,like, 1 club. And they play requests. No real DJs."

Buttercup, being a DJ herself, gave her a questioning look. "Well, I guess I'll have to change that. And how do you know about Townsville anyway?"

"Lived there in Summer in 4th grade. Marta's Family lives there, go to visit up there once a fall." Marta is Karla's stepmom. She's the one who wanted to kick Karla out in the first place, but needed a real excuse to remove her. The only reason she brings Karla along is to make it act like mother-daughter day to the father. "but, they have awesome hair places."

Karla wasn't girly, but she LOVED to dye her ,Green, orange. Hell, she even found someone to do a color that changes by her mood once.

The girls had some random chit-chat. Buttercup's watch beeped, 7:25. Bubbles will be getting up in about 5 minutes.

"Bye Kar-Kar!" Buttercup said and started to leave.

"You know what Buttercup? I think you abuse me. I'm here every morning for you at 5 to smuggle you breakfast and do I ever get tips from you? No. A nice greeting card? No. A Piece a gum? No. I'm just…*fake tears* under appreciated."

Buttercup fished a dollar out of her pocket, turned it into a paper airplane, and threw it at Karla. Buttercup was a few paces away when she heard Karla cry: "WTF! This is fake!"

oOo  
>0-\-0

"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Bubbles sang, Enjoying her few minutes of solace. Bubbles got out of bed to make herself some toast. They only thing she _could_ make without burning, if she was lucky. Even though Bubbles was the girliest puff, she cooked as well as a fancy restaurant could save money. Not at all. Buttercup was the best cooker. She was also a cat person and an early riser. I know, unexpected. Right? Anyways, as Bubbles was just sitting down, Buttercup jumped through the window, tuck-N'-rolled over the couch, and squatted.

"And she sticks the landing!" BC shouted, walking into the kitchen for an apple.

"Bubbs, did you wake up pink eyes yet?" Buttercup asked.

"No, I was waiting for you, you know how deep a sleeper she is. Plus, I wanted to pack my bags first and do little backrounnd info on the town before we get there. You know the drill, gotta be locals."

"Yeah, you wanna wake up Bloss, or draw a mustache on her face again."

"…Both." The girls said simultaneously, letting out a giggle, Bubbles went up stairs. Buttercup grabbed a permanent marker from the drawer and followed her lead.

_xXx_

"You ready?"

"You know it!"

Bubbles drew a mustache and beard on Blossoms face, then she designed some pimples on her forehead, and hairs sprouting from her nose. Buttercup took her apple core and tied it into her hair, then she found some of her pencils and pens and braided that in too. Finally, BC got her air horn from her desk, and Bubbles got her voice ready for her sonic scream.

"1,2,3…"

The combined sound of Bubbles scream, Butters air horn, and Blossom's alarm clock set on 15 was _just_ enough to Wake up Blossom. Quick as Kid Flash, Buttercup yanked Blossom out of her bed.

"Was it really necessary to do all that just to wake me up?" Blossom angrily asked, getting up from the ground.

Blue and Green exchanged a look before saying: "Yes."

Blossom striked*** a pose, "A beautiful person like me should be able to get there beauty sleep."

Buttercup and Bubbles had to laugh at Blossom, her hair was in tangles with trash and writing utinsels sticking out of it, her face had fake pimple/zits on it, and a goatee. Basically, she looked like a freakin dirty man-lady.

Blossom, seeing her sisters laugh at her, looked in the mirror. "OMFG! Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?"

"Because, as I told you last night, I love to annoy you sister dear." Buttercup mock bowed.

"Well, while I go freshen up, you two rainbow guppyfish better pack your bags." Blossom commanded, marching off into the bathroom.

Apple and Blueberry were cracking up on the floor, but composed themselves after 8 minutes. They packed their last few things, spy gear, ninja weapons, and their GPS homage device in their special travel agent bag and loaded up the van.

45 minutes later, Blossom was ready.

Professor was already in the front scene of the van. Blossom was in the passenger seat cuddling up with a book. Bubbles was in the backseat, listening to music while playing one of those dressup games on the computer, and Buttercup, well…

"Hey Dad, can I drive? I think I've gotten better."

"Better? So you mean you won't ram us into a tree?"

"How many times do I have to say sorry? It was an accident, I'm used to driving highspeed stealth vehicles, and I thought that car was tailing us."

"Yes, you thought thatelderly lady in the car was tailing us. Just like you thought Mickey Mouse was keeping a gun in his back pocket when we went to Disney."

"Hey, you can't blame me on that one. He keep reaching for his suspender pocket. I don't know why you _didn't_ think that was suspicious."

With that, Buttercup climbed into the front seat and took a nap.

* * *

><p>THIS IS A COLABERATION WITH <em><span>Who Wants A Bowl Full Of YUKI<span>_!

And, this first chapter is dedicated to _Mz. Briar_! *celebrate* For being an awesome internet friend!

*- Einstien's IQ was 160. The actually current highest IQ belongs to this little girl. I forgot her name, I think it might be Emily or something, but I remember she's 11.

**- I didn't want to waste space describing it. But here's how the room looks. It's about 25x30x65, and they all share it. The beds aren't bunk bed style though, they are full sized and hang on the wall about 5 feet apart from each other in a stair like way. Under Buttercup's (the top) is a desk, her laptop is there. So is her guitar, her sheet music, and her hat collection. Under Blossom's is a bookcase(which she uses as a desk), her laptop, and her other things she keeps there. Bubbles is only 1 foot off the ground, so only her stuffed animals are there, And so is the printer. On the other side of the room, is a strip of wallpaper. But it opens up into a superlong center room. This is the basic gist of it, you can imagine the rest.

***- I don't think 'striked' is a word. But the only other word I could think of as the past tense of strike is stroke. Which doesn't sound right. If you know, PLEASE TELL ME!

You know what I think. It started out skinda dark and shady, but got lighter and fluffier nearing the end.

So, If you Love it, like it, hate it, want to comment it, don't own a llama (represent and...)REVIEW! They're appreciated. Any questions? PM me or Yuki, or review it too.

Oh, I remember one thing, if you're a Percy Jackson fan (the book series) let me know. I need to express my inner fangirl, and none of my friends have read the book, to my knowledge.

Here's Some back facts:The girls are 15. (they can drive because the CIA trained them) They still have their powers. But what I mean by AU is that they're weaker. Like, they can fly. But it takes a some energy. IF they were to use laser eyes, it would take almost all of their energy. So they still have chemical X, but they aren't 90% X, only about 25% However, they are naturally stronger, have more stamina, faster, hit harder, and more flexible than regular people.

Jitterbug! (yes, that cellphone for old people is my closing.)

~ She-Pirate (And YUKI!)


End file.
